


Flashbacks

by JupiterStar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The winter - Fandom
Genre: In Chinese!!, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short passages which are in the alphabetical order according to the examples. Still in serializing. 小短篇，按照标题例句的字母顺序排列，连载中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks

Flashbacks 

*第一篇盾冬盾文【我是盾冬盾可逆_(:з」∠)_  
*粉到深处自然黑……  
*各种AU穿插  
*几个小片段  
*OOC求不打脸  
*Alphabetical From A to C

A

Acquaint 使认识

e.g. We acquainted with each other in that fight.

【冬盾】【初遇AU】

James第一次见到Steve时，他就在挨打。

他的身体是那么的瘦弱，跟自家院子里晾衣服的杆子一样。然而那张脸即使被打得东青一块西肿一块，仍然保持着原先的棱角，窄小的面部使瘦弱的他多了几分坚毅。

显然开揍的那几位并没有这么想，他们的胸肌与腹肌已然发育成熟，厚实而有弹性，再加上壮硕的四肢与铁一般的拳头，哪里还会理面前鼻青脸肿的小鸡仔儿的面容与神态是否坚毅呢？

James着实看不下去，受到孤立的感觉他再清楚不过，如今面前那位瘦弱的小家伙的处境与当年的自己又有何分别呢？

于是他走到那几乎是单方面施暴的一群人中，一拳打在了领头那位的鼻梁上，随后一脚踹在了那位的纯棉汗衫上，看着他捂着肚子倒下后，转过头来看着剩下的那几位。

拎起这位的领子把头直接往墙上撞，一脚踹向那位毫无防范的腹部，一拳往这位的脸上招呼，几巡之后，几乎所有的大家伙都趴下了，凑热闹的也该跑的跑，该喊警察的喊警察去了。

「快走吧！」

James对着被打得趴在地上的那位瘦弱的男人说到，他的金发在夏季的阳光照耀下着实熠熠生辉，与他不尽人意的身材形成了极大的反差。

「等一下……」这人艰难地从地上爬了起来，「我叫Steve Rogers，谢谢你救了我。」

James顿了顿，拉着Steve一边跑一边说，「James Barnes，叫我Bucky就行了。」

在James眼中，金发依旧那么耀眼，即使是在拥有同样阳光的夏季。

 

 

B

Bachelor 单身汉

e.g. Though he's charming, he remains a bachelor.

【冬盾】【队长注射血清前】

说实话，Bucky还就是招姑娘们喜欢，不知是因为他天生的好样貌与言语技巧，还是有了Steve的衬托，总之无论是联谊party还是参加各种活动，漂亮的姑娘总是愿意跟着他走。

 

而这中间还有一个还没穿了高跟鞋的姑娘们高的Steve，没有一句怨言地跟在他们身后。

这次也是一样，在人潮涌涌的嘉年华中，维持着这常见的情形。

「Bucky！」某位漂亮的红发姑娘兴奋地大声喊道，迫于这嘈杂的环境，「您一定得有女朋友吧！」姑娘的双颊飞红了，使那星星点点的雀斑在白皙的皮肤上更为明显了。

Bucky却环顾了周围，找到了那挤在人潮中的小个子，转过头笑着对姑娘说：「不啊，我单身。」

姑娘本想着就等你这句话老娘立马表白让你拜倒在老娘的石榴裙下，谁知那Bucky一句「但我有喜欢的人了。」让那姑娘把表白话生生咽回了肚里，后来也没说出去，索性烂在了肚子里。

而那人潮中的小个子还在琢磨着怎么参军，像自己的竹马一样报效祖国呢。

 

C.

can 易拉罐；罐头

e.g. He never thinks of the can of Coke comes from who he cares.

【盾冬】【队长注射血清后】【救回Bucky后】

Steve这几天着实有些纳闷儿，这具『新的身体』着实让他有点儿不习惯，现在又发生这种近乎灵异的事情，未免有些怪异的赶趟之感。

他去问炊事班的士兵们，一个一个都把头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，就差咚咚响了。

他去问Peggy，Peggy自然也说不出个所以然来，反倒觉得他这人挺怪，桌子上一天多出一瓶可乐还憋着不喝，非得到处找谁送的，闹得军营里挺不安宁。

总算是轮着了Bucky，Steve破门而入时，他准备出门儿，手里拿着自己那罐儿可乐。

「为什么给我？」

「我觉得你喝又喝不醉，这几天肯定好受不了，就想着至少给你喝点儿可乐振作振作精神，这里面儿有咖啡因……」

话没说完，Steve硕大的身躯就拥上了Bucky，妥妥的熊抱，勒得Bucky有点儿喘不过气儿来。

「你不用再担心我了，Bucky，」Steve在Bucky耳边坚毅地说，「轮到我了（It' my turn now.)」

那罐可乐不知什么时候滚到了地上，一直向前骨碌碌地滚。

 

（_(:з」∠)_能不能别提当时有没有灌装可乐……）

D

Deceive 欺骗

e.g. Everyone says that the one who deceives me is on the opposite side.

【盾冬】【美队2时间线】

「Bucky！」

面前金色短发乱糟糟的男人拿着手里那个红蓝的盾牌儿对James这么喊道。

——Bucky？

「Who the hell is Bucky?!」

面前脸型窄小的壮硕男人灼热的目光暗了下来，就像是被吹灭了的烛火。

然而没过多久那眼中的蜡烛又燃起了，拥有那么一对蓝眼睛的人开始不停地朝面前迷迷瞪瞪的James念叨「Bucky Bucky Bucky」

James只觉得这名字耳熟，特别耳熟，老觉得在哪儿听过，然后他想哎不对呀，我明明是叫Winter Soldier，睁开眼听见的第一句话就是「Your name is Winter Soldier」怎么就被人这么吧唧吧唧地叫了呢？

别忘了我们的冬日战士心里一边儿纳闷儿着，一边儿还跟Rogers队长乒乒乓乓地过着招儿呢。

「Bucky……你不记得不要紧……」几乎毫无防备的Rogers队长如今连手里的盾牌都被James夺去了，「你被他们篡改了记忆，而我从来都不会撒谎。」

——我从来都不会撒谎。

似乎是很久以前的记忆犹如玻璃碎片一般扎向James的大脑，莫名的痛感让他记起了那张熟悉的脸与那人在最后喊出的一声：「BUCKY！」

那么，到底谁才是真正的欺骗者？

 

 

E.

Eliminate 消除

e.g. No one can eliminate the band between us.

【盾冬】【玩儿烂了的I Knew Him梗】

 

「I knew him.」

Winter Soldier的情况很不稳定，实验室里的各位博士们都心中有数，却又都跟先前谈好了一样默不作声，左不过是那两个新调来的年轻人流了几滴冷汗罢了。

皮尔斯来了，他却还是那么迷迷瞪瞪，没睡醒一样，嘴中不停念叨着「I Knew Him」

皮尔斯扇了那一巴掌，想让他清醒点，想让他听自己说话。毫无疑问这人有着强大的控制欲，无论是Winter Soldier，还是神盾局的一个小清洁工，都必须在他的股掌之间运转工作，这也正是Hydra的宗旨不是么——破坏现在的「自由」体制，创建新的人类社会。

「帮他重置记忆，我要让他成为Hydra顶尖的杀人机器。」

在自己的大脑再次感受到那如同轰雷炸裂般的痛楚前，Steve在自己坠落时的面容仿佛定格一般停在了他的脑海中。

或许这也是为什么，在又遇到Steve的时候，他依旧能说出「I Knew You」的原因吧。

 

F. 

Fair-haired 金色毛发的

e.g. That cute fair-haired gentleman is still a virgin.

【冬盾】【队长注射血清+救回Bucky后】

「Hey，你听说了么，那位帅气的美国队长至今还没有交过女朋友呢！」

穿着漂亮的军装的姑娘们互相兴奋地咬着耳朵，传着几句能让姑娘们听着听着小脸儿飞红的八卦。

金发的一位不信了，皱着眉看着其他姑娘们，她倒是要试试那么个金发的队长到底是不是一点儿经验都没有。

姑娘把她的想法告诉了她的小姐妹，她的小姐妹压根儿没把这事儿当秘密，一来二去就传遍了跟她交往的那几个姑娘，然后其中一个挺漂亮的姑娘又在一个巧合之下把这事儿告诉了Bucky。

要是从前，Bucky是敢打包票Steve还是处男身的，但这回他不敢轻易打包票——毕竟被关在Hydra哪儿那么久，Steve自己的变化又那么大，难保哪天有一姑娘打动了尚未经人世的Steve的心，二人一擦枪走火发生点儿什么。

于是他也不由得好奇了起来，跟姑娘打听了时间和地点后就想着是不是能藏哪儿看看Steve的窘样儿。

在他真看着那金发姑娘吻着他那金发的Rogers队长时，他心里倒是说不上来地发堵，不想长留。

在Peggy来了并且Freak Out了以后，Bucky也回去了，路上老觉着不舒服，不对劲儿，甚至有点儿心里发空。

 

然而在Steve蹬蹬蹬跑来他身后的时候，Bucky也万万没想到自己有这么激动。

「别难过了，Peggy会原谅你的。」

他没想到自己第一句说出来的竟是这话。

话音刚落，人高马大的Rogers队长就紧紧地拥住了Bucky，像是表达感激之情，又似乎不止。

Bucky只能笑笑，右手拍着他的背任他像一直黏人的小熊一样抱着自己。

——即使他这么人高马大仍然是个童男，Bucky依旧会陪伴着他，直到时间尽头。

 

G

Glorious 光荣的

e.g. He's glorious past is kept in another one's mind.

【盾冬】【队长千里寻夫AU】

 

「I knew you，」Bucky认真地看着面前表情痛苦的金发男人，「But I don't remember you.」

他轻轻地说出了这句话，分量足以把面前那位素以坚强无畏著称的Steve击垮。

纵使两人现在都端端正正地坐在咖啡厅的卡座里，但一个皱起了眉，像是永远藏了一汪泪水的双目垂下；一个像是被抽了魂儿，湛蓝的双目没有了人格魅力源泉所在的光芒。

Bucky受了伤，大腿上中了一弹，但他没吭声：这似乎很正常，这里是美国与墨西哥的边境，Steve没来得及让Bucky把房租结了就帮他卷好铺盖抓着他跑了，就算店家不开枪射他，店家报警叫的那么些个恶警也得那这么个倒霉蛋试试自己身手。

 

Steve等了那么久，那么久，骑着摩托车走过的里程数几乎达到天文数字，如今兜兜转转之下，终于得以与自己心心念念之人在异国对面而坐，正想着自己欠了对方一支舞，一个吻，一次牵手，哪知对方冷不丁来了一句，把自己热烈的情思直接冻成了喀吱响的冰疙瘩。

「我不知道，我不知道我以前是什么刑警，也不知道你以前对于我来说是什么，但我认识你，」仿佛随时要滴出眼泪来的双目将目光直直地投向Steve的眼底，像是要软化那眼底的失望，「我觉得你很……眼熟，而我们不过才见面不超过三十分钟。」

 

「你大可不必记得，Bucky，」Steve像是想通了，抬起了头，扯出了温暖牌儿的微笑，金发，澈蓝的眼睛，性感而红润的唇，洁白整齐的牙齿，甜甜的笑，「我记得就够了，你所忘记的过去，一切的一切，你大可以保存在我这里，」他伸出右手食指指了指自己的脑袋，「我会好好替你保存，保存你那光荣的过去，你只需要……和我一起，好好地面对未来的生活就够了。」

 

坐在对面的男人一言不发地看着他，独是睁着那对儿水汪汪的，随时能滴出泪来的双眼，抿着嘴巴巴儿地看着面前似乎在说天书一样的Steve。

——好吧，反正现在也没地方可以去。

从此，Steve的摩托车后座上多了一个人，一个喜欢戴面罩的，眼中总是含着委屈的男人。

 

 

H

Honey 蜂蜜；甜心

e.g. James has got only a bottle of honey to share with a number of his "Honey"s.

【冬盾】 【队长入伍前】

 

Steve破旧的书桌上放了一瓶蜂蜜，玻璃罐儿装的，可以看出送的人是个特别细心的姑娘，还把盖子加了紧，同时拿漂亮的袋子与彩纸把它装点得粉粉嫩嫩的，不仔细看看不出那就是一罐儿简单的蜂蜜。

还附上了一封用洒了香水儿的信纸写的信，表达尽了爱慕之情与交友之望，落款是一个可爱的名字——Stella。

而Stella是Bucky前几天才追上的姑娘，褐色大波浪卷儿，一对水莹勾人的大眼睛，微启的朱唇，曼妙的身段儿。自然是姑娘中的上乘。

这样的姑娘能看上骨瘦如柴的Steve，用他的一头金发想也是不可能的。

但Steve还是决定去找那姑娘问个究竟，于是他怀里抱着那罐儿蜂蜜，拖着小身板儿在烈日之下往十个街区外的姑娘家跑。

真相在姑娘满怀欣喜地开门喊了一声「James……」之后尴尬的沉寂揭晓，「这是你给Bucky 的？」Steve无奈地笑着问面前高他一个头的姑娘，随后把那封充满着爱慕之意与交友之望的信递给了姑娘，姑娘脸噌地飞红了，看完后把信扔地上重重地踩了两脚，尔后骂了一声「你们两个都特么是神经病！」，最后把大门儿一摔，留给Steve重重的，砰的一声。

Steve皱了皱眉，抿着嘴唇，依旧怀里抱着那罐儿蜂蜜，在热得见鬼的阳光下拖着小身板儿往Bucky家跑。

Bucky见Steve这行头，又瞥见了他怀里抱着的那罐儿新勾搭上的姑娘送他的蜂蜜，自然想到了Steve来这一趟是为了什么。

「你又得跟刚追到的姑娘吹了，」Steve抬头干看着头发抹了油梳得规规整整的Bucky，「你其实不用这么对我。」

整件事的起因不过是Steve被漂亮的姑娘拒绝并奚落一番的场景被Bucky看见了，于是Bucky就去把那位姑娘追到了手，还把人家送他的礼物借花献佛给了Steve。

「我只希望你不被一个手无缚鸡之力的姑娘欺负，Steve，你得知道。」

Bucky笑着，低下头看着面前骨瘦如柴的金发小个子。

Steve舒展了眉眼，走上前抱了抱Bucky，

 

「Thanks buddy.」

 

 

 

I

Infant 婴儿

e.g. Steve appears to be just a infant when he's asleep.

【冬盾】【美队2彩蛋2后时间线】

Steve睡着后的警惕似乎放松到了可以任人擅自闯进自己的公寓里。

至少现在Winter Soldier全副武装地站在他的公寓里，而我们的队长还在沙发上香甜地睡着。

Winter Soldier去了博物馆，看到了那个与自己几乎一模一样的人的简介，看到了过去的『自己』所做过的一切，可他一点都没有印象，他知道自己在何处出生，自己的父母是谁，甚至知道自己曾经交过多少女朋友，然而关于Steve，关于Captain America，他毫无印象，就像是被一把刷子抹去了那段记忆，再也不复存在。

 

这未免让他头痛，于是Winter Soldier来到了那位队长的家里，想要向他问个究竟。

无奈队长现在睡得很熟，金色的睫毛与红润的唇时不时发出轻轻的颤动，白皙的皮肤十分可人，Steve睡熟的样子毫无身为美国队长的威严所在，反而像一个未经世事的婴儿。

而我们的Winter Soldier看到这张天使般的面容，脑海里闪现了一个过去的场景——面前的队长骨瘦如柴，躺在医院的病房里睡着了，被打得鼻青脸肿，左臂也骨折了，那时的他睡得如同现在，甚至比现在更显得安详。

然而Winter Soldier对这段『突如其来』的记忆毫无印象，潜意识告诉他那位骨瘦如柴的小男孩就是面前的『Man on the bridge』但他实在想不到自己与他有博物馆介绍栏上写的那种……羁绊。

但无论如何，Winter Soldier见到队长熟睡的样子，心中的保护欲噌噌地冒了上来，就像是想要保护一位还在熟睡的婴儿。

——可笑，我明明只是『认识他』罢了。

随后，Winter Soldier轻轻地从窗口爬出去了，一如他从窗口爬进来，丝毫不敢惊扰了那正在熟睡的Captain Rogers。

 

TBC.


End file.
